No ver, no tocar
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: Gou no quería sonar como una pervertida, pero estaba segura de ello; no había hombre con un físico más impresionante que su senpai, Tachibana Makoto.


_¡Primera historia en este fandom! Debería estar terminando un par de historias de Sailor Moon, pero esto era algo que necesitaba dejar salir. Simplemente necesitaba escribirlo No está tan bien pensado, fue sólo algo que me llegó a la cabeza mientras escuchaba a OLDCODEX y recordaba lo guapo – porque no puedo pensar en una palabra mejor en este momento – que está Makoto. Bueno, eso es todo, por acá dejo este intento de ¿drabble?_

**.**

**.**

**No ver, no tocar**

Matsuoka Gou – o Kou, como prefería que la llamaran – apoyó su rostro en las manos, mientras suspiraba por enésima vez aquella tarde, con una sonrisita soñadora dibujada en los labios. ¡Cómo le gustaba contemplar aquellos tonificados cuerpos! ¡Nunca podría cansarse! Y es que, para Gou, era un deleite observar los cuerpos perfectos de los nadadores. Sí, sus chicos no estaban nada mal.

Pero, muchas personas, fotos y días habían pasado para que la pelirroja se diera cuenta de una cosa. Sus ojos brillaron y las mejillas se le encendieron en cuanto lo vio salir del agua, con las pequeñas gotas recorriéndole aquella ancha y tonificada espalda. Y no quería sonar como una pervertida, pero ahora estaba segura de ello; no había hombre con un físico más impresionante que su senpai, Tachibana Makoto.

Se había dado cuenta, muy a su pesar – o, tal vez no – de que sus ojos eran incapaces de apartarse de aquel torso musculoso, de aquellas perfectas y poderosas piernas – aún tras la tela del traje de baño – o de sus fuertes brazos. Oh sí, Gou no había conocido a ningún hombre con un físico más impresionante que aquel. Y, por Dios, que no la escuchara Mikoshiba, porque, de seguro, sería capaz de armar una impresionante escena de celos.

Los ojos de la chica siguieron al capitán del club de natación, hasta que este entró en los vestuarios, luego de la práctica. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sintiera su teléfono celular vibrar dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones deportivos. Lo sacó y observó perezosamente la pantalla. Un nuevo mensaje de texto. Las cejas de la pelirroja se alzaron, con sorpresa, en cuanto se fijó en el nombre del remitente: Nanase Haruka-senpai.

"_Ver y no tocar."_

Una simple línea que hizo que Gou se mordiera el labio inferior, levantando la mirada para ver al muchacho con sus ojos azules fijos en ella. La pelirroja soltó una risita nerviosa, al notar la intensidad de aquella mirada azulina. Y es que, a pesar de aquella estoica mirada que siempre traía consigo, el nadador de estilo libre era bastante… posesivo. Esto sería algo que la chica confirmaría tan sólo un par de días después.

Gou se encontraba en su salón, rodeada de un grupo de chicas, que se empujaban para llegar hasta donde estaba la pelirroja. Con una habilidad desconocida hasta ese momento, la chica entregaba unos sobres y recogía el dinero. Las chicas, demasiado felices para su gusto, simplemente gritaban y daban saltitos, casi adorándola como una diosa. En cuanto aquellas molestas chicas se fueron, Gou sonrió, mientras contaba los billetes. Oh sí, había sido un buen día.

—Soy una manager impresionante, los chicos estarán felices cuando vean todo el dinero que he ganado —se dijo, al tiempo que la campana del inicio de clases sonaba y la puerta del salón volvía a abrirse.

—Gou —la chica frunció el ceño.

—Hana-chan, ya te he dicho… —pero cuando levantó la mirada del dinero que estaba contando, en vez de Chigusa, se encontró con el rostro de Haru, muy cerca del suyo —¡H-Haruka-senpai! —exclamó. La chica pudo notar que el chico tenía el ceño levemente fruncido —¿P-Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó torpemente. Como respuesta, el chico le mostró una foto.

Era una foto de Makoto. El muchacho de ojos verdes traía un traje de baño de color negro, corto y ajustado, así como le gustaban a Haru. Quien tomó la foto parecía que lo había tomado desprevenido, porque el nadador estaba de espaldas – bendito estilo de natación que Makoto practicaba – y con el rostro ligeramente ladeado. Y, ¡Dios, esas piernas! Una sonrojada Gou se sintió entonces incapaz de apartar los ojos de aquel trozo de papel. Hasta que Haru se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—¿Y bien? —el chico de segundo año se le quedó mirando, con ese rostro inexpresivo, como esperando una respuesta. La pelirroja tragó saliva y no dijo nada. Entonces, Haru se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón, sacando un puñado de fotos.

—P-Puedo explicarlo… —balbuceó Matsuoka, al sentir la penetrante mirada de su senpai fija en ella —Es que… ¡Makoto-senpai es muy popular! —chilló —¿Sabes que lo eligieron como el "hombre más sexy de la escuela"? Además, ganó el primer lugar en la encuesta de "el chico número uno al que me gustaría besar" y…

Gou guardó silencio en cuanto sintió que aquellos ojos azules la atravesaban más profundamente. El ceño de Haru se había fruncido más y la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que quizás había hablado de más. Y, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad, intentando formular una excusa coherente, la puerta del salón se abrió una vez más y sus compañeros de clase entraron. Gou suspiró aliviada, al ver que Haru abandonaba el salón. Pero, antes de salir, Haru se volteó y le dedicó una mirada que, aunque para algunos podía no expresar mucho, a ella claramente le decía "hablaremos de esto más tarde".

Y así llegó la hora de la práctica del club. Gou se quedó de pie, supervisando los ejercicios que le había asignado a cada uno. Se extrañó al no ver a Haruka, quien siempre era el primero en arrojarse al agua, pero se sintió también algo aliviada. Ahora podía "supervisar" a su senpai de ojos verdes con tranquilidad. Vio cómo Makoto se arrojaba al agua para completar su primera vuelta y, sigilosa, sacó su teléfono celular. Hora de tomar algunas fotos. O, esa era su intención, hasta que Haru apareció y se puso junto a ella, mirándola de reojo.

—¡H-Haruka-senpai! —era la segunda vez que la sorprendía ese día —Yo sólo estaba… bueno…

Vio que el chico sacaba su teléfono celular – algo raro en él, pues no solía llevarlo consigo – y tecleaba rápidamente un mensaje, antes de dejar el aparato sobre la silla vacía de Ama-chan-sensei y lanzarse al agua. El teléfono de la pelirroja emitió un pitido que la hizo sobresaltarse. Tragando saliva, la chica leyó el mensaje:

"_No ver. No tocar. No fotos. Makoto es mío."_

Gou tragó saliva. Esas eran más palabras de las que Gou pensaba escuchar – o leer, más bien – de Haruka.


End file.
